Trubel in Four Corners
by Cheyenne's Dream
Summary: Hannibal und Kid landen, nach einigen Tagen auf der Flucht in Four Corners. Die hiesigen Gesetzeshüter sind derzeit auswärts und ein paar Cowboys nutzen die Gelegenheit um die Neuankömmlinge zu berauben.


> **_Alias Smith and Jones - Magnificent Seven Crossover_**
> 
> **Trubel in Four Corners by Cheyenne's Dream**
> 
> _Charaktere: Hannibal, Kid, J.D, Chris und Vin_   
_Spoiler: Keine_   
_Anmerkung des Autors: Eigentlich ist es eine Kid Curry und Hannibal Heyes Geschichte. Leider konnte ich die anderen Buben nicht heraus halten. Sie wollten im richtigen Moment auftauchen._
> 
> Hannibal Heyes lächelte höflich zu seinen Gegnern am Poker Tisch, wie er zwei Karten ablegte und für zwei neue signalisierte. Seine aufrichtigen braunen Augen schweiften kurz über die beiden neuen Karten die er von dem Geber bekam ohne seinen Ausdruck zu ändern, dann sah Heyes wieder auf, betrachtete seine Mitspieler, um abzumessen, wie erfolgreich sie würden gewesen mit ihren eigenen Karten.
> 
> Ein Geräusch liess ihn kurz zur Barre blicken. Dort stand sein Partner Kid Curry und flirtete mit einem der Saloongirls, wobei es aussah das er kräftig zur Flasche langte. Dem Anblick zu Folge würde es nur noch Minuten dauern bis Kid völlig betrunken war. Wer konnte es ihm auch verdenken, sie beide waren mehrere Tage auf dem staubigen Pfad durch die Wüste gewesen und hatten bewusst Städte gemieden. Der Grund waren ein paar Kopfgeldjäger die sich letzte Woche an ihre Fersen geheftet hatten. Nur mit Mühe konnten sie die Kerle abschütteln. Nachdem Heyes und Curry merkten das die Verfolger die Spur verloren hatten, beschlossen sie in einer Kleinstadt mit dem Namen Four Corners Rast zu machen, um Vorräte aufzufrischen und sich etwas Ruhe zu gönnen.   
Die letzten Tage waren für Beide nicht leicht gewesen, dass erklärte aber nicht warum Kid heute so offensichtlich alle Vorsicht ausser acht liess. Es war nicht seine Art viel zu trinken.
> 
> "Spielen sie weiter oder nicht? ", der Fragende, war ein rot haariger Cowboy allgemein bekannt als Duke Murphy, welcher in dem Spiel hoch setzte.   
Heyes wandte sich mit einem seufzen von Kid ab und sah zu den drei Männern am Tisch. Ein ungutes Gefühl gab ihm jedoch keine Ruhe. Deshalb schleuderte er sein Karten in die Tischmitte, raffte sein Geld zusammen und stopfte es in die Hemdtasche.
> 
> " Ich höre auf Boys.", kündigte der junge Mann an, stand auf und ging weg vom Tisch, wobei er die finsteren Blicke der drei Männer ignorierte. Da er in den letzten drei Nächten jedesmal gewonnen hatte, konnte er nicht verstehen warum sie immer noch mit ihm spielen wollten.
> 
> Heyes konnte gerade noch seinen Freund abfangen bevor Curry und die Blondine aus der Tür verschwinden konnten.   
"Hey, Kamerad!" Curry grinste ihn an und unterstrich die Begrüßung mit einem freundlichen schlagen an die Schulter des Freundes.   
" Zeit zu gehen, Thaddeus," sagte Heyes. Er blickte in die Augen seines Freundes und da bestätigte sich sein Verdacht. Kids betrunkener Zustand kam nicht vom Whiskey. Offensichtlich hatte jemand mit einer Droge nachgeholfen.   
" Warum?", fragte Curry halb betrunken. " Wollte gerade mit auf Meg's Zimmer, um mir einige Dinge zeigen zulassen."
> 
> Heyes dunkel braune Augen musterten das lebhafte Saloongirl und er bemerkte die schlagartige Feindschaft in ihren blauen Augen, als sie an Heyes zurück starrte. Kein Wunder das Meg verärgert war, ging dem Girl dadurch ein Batzen Geld durch die Lappen. Betrunkenen konnte man immer das doppelte abluchsen.
> 
> " Jetzt Partner.", Heyes forderte und etwas in seinem Ton schnitt durch die Nebelzone in Curry's Gehirn.   
Kid's blaue Augen schafften es für einen Zeitpunkt an Heyes zu fokussieren, und er nickte.   
Hannibal ignorierte die missbilligenden Blicke des Mädchen und er zog Curry aus ihren Armen, dann schob er ihn durch die Schwingtüren.   
Mit Kid's Arm um sein Schultern geschlungen unterstützte Heyes seinen Partner und steuerten direkt das Hotel an. Sie waren teilweise dort, als Heyes die Schritte hinter sich hörte.   
Hannibal hielt an und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die hölzerne Mauer eines Hauses.   
Curry's unsicheren Halt mit einem Arm sichernd, zog Hannibal seinen Revolver und wartete ab.
> 
> Die drei Männer, welche die beiden Freunde nun in einem Halbkreis umgaben entpuppten sich als seine poker spielende 'Freunde'. Scheinbare waren sie weniger glücklich über ihre Verluste gewesen als er ihnen zugetraut hatte. Nun waren sie hier und wollten eine sichere Geldrückgabe.   
Offensichtlich hielten sie Kid Curry für den gefährlicheren von beiden und da dieser im Moment etwas indisponibel war glaubten sie einen günstigen Moment erwischt zu haben. Außerdem hatten sie gehofft das Kid zusammen mit Meg verschwunden war.   
Hannibal hatten einen Teil ihres Plans verdorben, aber es sah nicht aus als würde es irgendwelchen Unterschied machen.
> 
> Tatsache war die beiden hatte man umzingelt, und die Droge die Meg Kid gegeben hatte war effektiv. Dessen Gewicht, trotz das Heyes ihn unterstützte wurde eine schwerere Last mit jeder weitergebende Minute. Zudem entglitt Kid tiefer in die Bewußtlosigkeit.
> 
> Gut hier war keine Hilfe. Heyes unterdrückte ein seufzen. Seine braune Augen, schwarz schimmernd im Dunkeln, überblickten die drei Männer kalt.   
" Was ist euer Spiel, Boys? ", fragte Heyes ruhig, anscheinende unbeeindruckt von den Revolvern der drei Männer.   
" Dein Geld Smith.", Max Barron, der dickste von den dreien und sichtbares Sprachrohr, antwortete.   
" Unser Geld.", korrigierte Duke Murphy und entlockte ein dünn - lippiges Lächeln von Barron.   
" Das ist richtig, unser Geld", korrigierte sich Barron selbst. " Wirf deine Pistole weg und dann nehme langsam das Geld aus der Tasche."   
" Können wir nicht reden über das? " fragte Heyes vernünftig, während er versuchte Kid's gesamtes Gewicht zuhalten.   
" Denke nicht.", antwortete Heyes sich selbst, als die Hämmer der drei Waffen zurückgezogen wurden.
> 
> Heyes versuchte einen Ausweg zu finden. Das Geld war nicht so wichtig, es könnte leicht woanders ersetzt werden. Allerdings wollten die Kerle seinen Revolver und dann stand er ihnen waffenlos gegenüber, es gab keine Garantie das sie ihn dann nicht töten würden. Vielleicht könnte er ein oder zwei erledigen, dann war aber noch der dritte. Eine jugendliche Stimme nahm Hannibal die Entscheidung.   
" Was ist hier los?"
> 
> Unbemerkt hatten sich vom Mietstall her zwei Männer genähert.
> 
> Die drei Räubern legten ihre Revolver ganz schnell wieder an als der Sheriff hin zur Sicht kam, das Mondlicht in seiner Plakette spiegelnd. Max Barron fluchte leise. Der halbstarke Sheriff und der einschüchternde Revolverheld hatte ihnen gerade noch gefehlt. Nun konnten sie sich ihre Mäuse in den Wind schreiben. Langsam wandten sich die drei Cowboys der neuen Bedrohung zu.   
Hannibal liess seine Waffe ebenfalls im Halfter verschwinden und betrachtete die beiden Neuankömmlinge. Der jüngere von beiden, fast noch ein Kind mit längeren dunkelbraunen Haaren war offensichtlich der Sheriff, wie man auch an der Plakette erkannte.   
Der Mann an seiner Seite, mit blonden, kurzen Haaren war von Kopf bis Fuss in schwarz gekleidet. Seine ganze Erscheinung wirkte bedrohend. Selbst das leichte Lächeln was sich in seinen Mundwinkeln zeigte war von Kälte geprägt. Nun schwang er mit einer lässigen Bewegung den langen Staubmantel zurück und legte so den Kolben seines Revolvers frei. Mit der rechten Hand auf den Griff nahm der Mann einen Schritt der ihn noch näher an die Möchtegern Räuber brachte. Es stand immer noch eine Antwort aus und da die beiden Gesetzeshüter ihre Beachtung auf die drei Cowboys fokussierten, hielt sich Hannibal absichtlich zurück.
> 
> Der mutigste von den Dreien schluckte und fing an zu sprechen.   
" Diese Boys waren im Saloon heute abend. Und dieser Kerl…" Barron machte eine Geste zu Kid, "…bekam getrunken und belästigte eines der Girls."   
" Ist das wahr, Mister? ", fragte der Schwarzgekleidete Heyes, welcher noch den halbbewußten Curry unterstützte. Obwohl Chris Larabee der Ausrede so wieso nicht glaubte, wollte er trotzdem die Meinung der Angeschuldigten hören. Außerdem sah er das Kid's Zustand nicht allein von Alkohol her rührte. Chris hatte gleich die richtige Vermutung das jemand ein wenig nach geholfen hatte.
> 
> " Er hatte gerade ein wenig zuviel Whiskey. Ich nehme ihm zurück zu dem Hotel." Heyes lügte nicht, wohlweislich verschwieg er nur einen Teil des Ganzen. Versuchte er jedoch dem Sheriff zu sagen was sich wirklich ereignete, würde das Wort zweier Fremder gegen drei einheimische Cowboys stehen. Megan das Saloongirl würde wahrscheinlich die Story der drei Cowboys bestätigen, da sie offensichtlich ein Teil des Plans die beiden Fremden zu berauben war.   
Der Schwarzgekleidete betrachtete die drei Cowboys mit geschmälerten Augen. Unter seinem Blick wurden sie zusehens kleiner. Dann sah er auf Hannibal Heyes und sah die Ehrlichkeit in den Augen des Mannes.   
" Verschwindet und bleibt eine Weile fern von der Stadt.", befahl der charismatischer Mann den Cowboys.
> 
> Froh so glimpflich davon zukommen, verschwanden die Männer in der Nacht ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.   
Der Schwarzgekleidete wandte sich an den Jüngeren und bat:" J.D sehe zu das sie ihre Pferde finden und wirklich davon reiten!"   
Mit einem Zweifinger salutieren drehte sich der junge Mann um und eilte den Cowboys hinterher.   
Hannibals Ausdruck war etwas verwechselt. Deshalb glaubte Chris Larabee ihm eine Erklärung geben zu müssen.   
" Die drei sind jedesmal auf Ärger aus, wenn sie hin zur Stadt kommen."   
Immer noch etwas verwundert begann Hannibal:" Also sind das keine Unbekannten für sie? Danke ihnen Mister...?"   
" Chris Larabee, wir beide...", damit zeigte er in die Richtung wohin J.D verschwunden war."... und noch fünf weitere Männer sind das Gesetz hier. Jedesmal wenn wir ausserhalb sind belästigen die Cowboys von der Stuart James Ranch anständige Leute."   
" Ich bin Joshua Smith", sagte Hannibal seinen Aliasnamen nennend und dann zeigte er auf seinen halb bewussten Freund.".. und das ist Thaddeus Jones. Wir beiden wollten nur nach einem langen Trip einige Tage in der Stadt ausruhen. Morgen bereits sind wir wieder auf unserem Weg."   
" Sieht so aus als könnten sie jetzt ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen?", fragte Chris auf Kid deutend.   
Mit einem Lächeln akzeptierte er Chris Hilfe und antwortete:" Klar."
> 
> " Was passierte wirklich?", konnte sich Chris nicht erwehren nach der Wahrheit zufragen.   
Mit Hilfe des Schwarzgekleideten wurde Kid zum Hotel gebracht. Unterwegs gab Hannibal die Antwort:" Sie spielten mit mir Poker und wollten nun ihre verlorenes Geld zurück. Vermutlich haben sie meinen Freund mit einer Art Droge betäubt, damit er ihnen nicht gefährlich werden konnte. Gegen die drei hatte ich allein keine Chance."   
Verstehend nickte der Revolvermann. Offensichtlich handelte es sich um eine ganz schöne Summe, sonst wären die Cowboys das Risiko bestimmt nicht eingegangen.   
" Viel?", kam die kurze Frage.   
Hannibal entschloss ehrlich zu sein." Drei Nächte hinter einander, ergab etwa 300$."   
Aus dem Dunkeln kam J.D's Stimme:" Entweder sie sind gut oder haben betrogen.", danach fuhr der Sheriff an Chris gewandt fort:" Sie haben die Stadt verlassen als ob ihr schweif an Feuer ist."   
Mit einem seufzen nickte Chris seinen Dank an den jungen Mann. Er wagte gar nicht darüber nachzudenken wenn er und der Sheriff nicht zufällig Vorzeitig von ihrem Trip zurückgekommen wären. Vermutlich gäbe es jetzt zwei beraubte und tote Fremde.   
Man konnte die Stadt nicht ohne Bewachung lassen solange die James Cowboys existierten.   
Die Worte von Heyes rissen Chris aus seinem Gedanken:" Ehrlich erworbenes Geld. Ich betrüge nicht beim Kartenspiel, es sei denn man zwingt mich dazu. Die drei..", Hannibal machte eine Kopfbewegung in die Richtung wohin die Cowboys verschwunden waren:" ... sind lausige Spieler."   
J.D betrachtete den Fremden überrascht, dann kicherte er und erzählte:" Sie klingen genau wie unsere Stadt resistenter Spieler. Wenn sie noch ein paar Tage in der Stadt bleiben würden sie bestimmt auf ihn treffen. Meistens freut er sich über eine Herausforderung und lehnt selten ab."   
" Schade, ich hätte mich gefreut auf ihn zutreffen. Leider verlassen wir morgen früh bereits wieder die Stadt.", bedauerte Hannibal.   
Dann hatten sie auch schon das Hotel erreicht. Nachdem Kid wohlbehalten im Bett war, verliessen die beiden Gesetzeshüter den Raum nicht bevor sie dem Fremden noch eine Gute Nacht gewünscht hatten.
> 
> Am nächsten Morgen wachte Kid mit einem stöhnen auf. Er murmelte: " Kannst du nicht die verdammten Vorhänge zulassen."   
Hannibal stand am Fenster und war belustigt über den Kater seines Freundes. Aber trotzdem tat er Kid den gefallen. Danach zog Curry sich an und fragte warum es ihm so schlecht ging. Am Whiskey allein konnte es nicht liegen. Nachdem Hannibal das Vorgefallenen berichtete hatte wurde Kid einiges klar. Es tat ihm leid das er seinem Freund in der Situation nicht beistehen konnte, wurde jedoch von Hannibal beruhigt. Immerhin ging die ganze Sache glimpflich ab.   
Nachdem sich Kid besser fühlte gingen die beiden hinunter und steuerten die Gaststätte an, wobei sie ihre Habseligkeiten mitnahmen.
> 
> Von der anderen Seite der Stadt direkt vom Mietstall näherte sich ein Lied pfeifend Vin Tanner. Er war gerade von der Morgenpatrouille zurück und nun auf dem Weg zum Büro des Sheriffs um sich dort mit Chris zu treffen. Gerade kamen vor ihm aus dem Hotel zwei Männer, die er sofort erkannte.   
" Ah Hölle,", rief Vin leise und verschwand hinter der nächsten Hausmauer.
> 
> Leider zuspät. Kid hatte ihn trotzdem gesehen.   
Der ehemalige Bankräuber schüttelte den Kopf und bereute es gleich. Mit voller Macht kamen durch die Bewegung seine Kopfschmerzen zurück.   
Er murmelte:" Jetzt sehe ich auch noch Gespenster. Muss ja verdammt teuflisches Zeug gewesen sein, sonst hätte ich keine Halluzinationen."   
" Halluzinationen?", fragte Hannibal verwundert.   
Der Freund erklärte:" Ein Texaner, Vin Tanner war glaube ich sein Name, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht ist er Kopfgeldjäger. Erinnerst du dich an ihn."   
" Klar, ein verdammt feiner Kerl.", war die Zustimmung.   
Kid fuhr fort:" Er ist in der Stadt."   
Besorgt fragte Hannibal:" Hat er uns gesehen?"   
Der rotblonde Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war sich nicht genau sicher. Der langhaarige Kopfgeldjäger war recht schnell in der Seitengasse verschwunden. Das konnte mehrere Gründe haben. Allerdings hatte Tanner auch einem Preis auf seinem Kopf. Vielleicht würde er deshalb die beiden ehemaligen Bankräuber friedlich ihres Weges ziehen lassen.   
Anderseits konnte man nie wissen. Zu seinem Freund bemerkte er:" Bin mir nicht sicher. Besser wir verschwinden."   
" Der Sheriff ist trotz seiner jungen Jahre ebenfalls ein aufmerksamer Beobachter. Wir können nicht riskieren das er unsere Steckbriefe in seiner Schublade findet.", stimmte Hannibal seinem Partner zu.   
" Klar, glaube kaum das der Gouverneur inzwischen die Sheriffs eingeweiht hat.", murmelte Kid sarkastisch und bekam einem grimmigen Blick von seinem Partner.   
Obwohl sie eigentlich vor hatten frühstücken zugehen, drehten sie nun um und steuerten direkt den Mietstall an. Glücklicherweise hatte Hannibal Heyes ihre Satteltaschen bereits am zeitigen Morgen dorthin gebracht.
> 
> Ihre Abreise blieb jedoch nicht unbemerkt. Vor dem Gefängnis saßen Chris und J.D. Sie wachten heimlich über die beiden Männer. Man wusste ja nicht ob die drei James Cowboys trotz der Drohung des Anführers noch einmal in der Stadt auftauchten.   
Vin beobachtete ebenfalls die beiden Männer. Gestern Abend, Vin kam gerade zusammen mit Nathan dem Heiler aus der indianischen Reservation zurück, bekam er den kleinen Vorfall mit den Jamesbuben mit. Er hätte im Notfall eingegriffen, wenn es notwendig gewesen wäre, da Chris die Sache jedoch unter Kontrolle hatte war Vins Hilfe nicht benötigt worden. Später erfuhr er dann von seinem Anführer den Rest der Angelegenheit. Jetzt auf dem Rückweg von der Patrouille hatte der Scharfschütze seinen Weg bewusst so gewählt das er bei der Jamesranch vorbeikam und den Aufenthaltsort der drei Cowboys von letzter Nacht kannte. Man konnte nie wissen ob sie vor hatten den beiden Fremden noch einmal aufzulauern.
> 
> Während die zwei Gesetzesmänner aus Four Corners den Reitern nachschauten trat auf einmal aus dem Schatten der Häuser die schlanke Gestalt des Scharfschützen hervor. Solange Heyes und Curry noch in Sichtweite waren, hielt Vin seinen Kopf gesenkt und beschattete somit seine Augen. Chris konnte aber Regelrecht die Belustigung seines Freundes spüren. Da stiess Vin ein kurzes Gekicher aus.   
" Was ist spassig?", konnte J.D sich nicht enthalten zu fragen.   
Ruhig, trotzdem noch lächelnd begann Vin: " Wisst ihr das wir verdammtes Glück hatten? Doppeltes sogar."   
Unbefriedigt mit der Antwort wollte der Sheriff wissen:" Warum?"   
Selbst Chris wurde neugierig, hob aber nur fragend seine Augenbraue.   
" Nun ja, da das Geld noch auf der Bank ist, scheinen die Gerüchte zustimmen. Die beiden sind ehrlich geworden. Wie es heisst warten die Beiden auf ihre Amnestie und bis dahin dürfen sie sich nichts zuschulden kommen lassen."   
" Sprachst du nicht von zwei Gründen?", forderte J.D da Vin eine Pause einlegte.   
" Vor einigen Jahren begegnete ich den beiden. Sie wissen das ich als Kopfgeldjäger arbeitete und das ich ebenfalls eine Belohnung auf meinem Kopf habe. Wären die beiden an mir interessiert gewesen...?", da liess der Scharfschütze absichtlich eine Pause und sagte dann nur einfach.   
" Sagen wir mal, wenn man Thaddeus Jones die Droge nicht verabreicht hätte, wäre er leicht mit den drei Cowboys fertig geworden. Er ist einer der schnellsten."   
J.D konnte und wollte nicht glauben das es jemanden gibt der schneller ist als Chris, sein heimlicher Held.   
" Na die beiden hätten dich nicht entführt oder vergisst du uns. Keiner legt sich mit uns Sieben an, wir haben etwas dagegen das man dich nach Tascosa schafft. Ausserdem keiner ist schneller als Chris.", verteidigte J.D seine Meinung über ihren Anführer.   
Da Vin weiss wie gut Thaddeus Jones wirklich war, sagte er nur: " Ich an Chris Stelle hätte es nicht darauf ankommen lassen."   
Der Anführer um den es ging äusserte sich nicht dazu. Wenn Vin überzeugt von den Schiesskünsten des rotblonden Mannes war glaubte er ihm. Etwas anderes hatte sein Interesse geweckt. Er schaute in die Richtung wohin die beiden Männer verschwunden waren. Wenn sie Vin kannten warum haben sie ihn dann nicht mitgenommen. Nur wenige konnten einem Kopfgeld widerstehen. Er fragte deshalb:" Wer sind die beiden. Vermutlich sind Jones und Smith nicht ihre richtigen Namen?"
> 
> " Nein. Sie sind niemand anders als Hannibal Heyes und Kid Curry.", deckte der Scharfschütze die Identität der beiden Fremden auf.   
Der junge Sheriff fuhr überrascht herum. Überschwenglich rief er:" Warte mal! Die beiden berühmten Bankräuber...", nach einer kurzen Pause:   
" ...beträgt die Belohnung nicht pro Kopf 10.000$? "   
Der Scharfschütze stimmte zu:" Jup, genau die beiden."   
" Kein Wunder das sie dich nicht verraten haben, Vin.", folgerte der Sheriff.   
Der Schwarzgekleidete lächelte und gab seine Meinung kund: " Sie hatten mehr zu verlieren als du Vin."   
Schon fast im gehen begriffen antwortete Vin:" Vermutlich Cowboy."   
Dann wollte er seinem Weg fortsetzten, glaubte aber seinen Freunden sein Handeln erklären zu müssen." Ist vielleicht besser jemand hat ein Auge auf die beiden. Man kann nie wissen ob irgendwo die Jamesbuben lauern und ihren Weg noch einmal kreuzen."   
Chris nickte zustimmend und J.D entschloss sich kurzer Hand mitzukommen. Einer mehr konnte nicht schaden.   
Nur Minuten später ritten die beiden Gesetzeshüter aus der Stadt, auf der Spur von Hannibal Heyes und Kid Curry.
> 
> Ende
> 
> C 09.12.02


End file.
